


Genderbent Destiel

by isabelpenafiel03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Fluffy, Oblivious Cas, Rape, genderbent supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelpenafiel03/pseuds/isabelpenafiel03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a little oblivious and this causes her to get taken advantage of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genderbent Destiel

Cas is enjoying herself, sure she doesn't understand all of the humans customs yet but still. She is enjoying her drink and having a good time. Cas originally came with Diana and Sam but they ended up leaving. They were a little hesitant to leave Cas by herself but she was an angel, what was the worst that could happen. A man across the bar came to sit with her and she gladly accepted, he seemed nice enough. The man was heavily built and roughly 6' 3". 

"Hey sugar." the man slurred. Cas giggled, she wasn't used to so much attention being kinda shy. Cas was drunk and the man was handsome enough. He had hazel eyes and black hair. Cas smiled the man was being very kind. He bought her a drink and Cas readily accepted. The drink tasted a little strange, it had a salty flavor to it. Cas began to feel dizzy. She was nauseous and was falling asleep. Cas stood up only to fall, the mysterious man was kind enough to catch her though. 

Cas woke up in only her bra and underwear. 'That's strange.' Cas thought, 'When I passed out I was fully clothed.' The panic started to set in, she hadn't undressed herself and now someone was groping her breast. Cas was terrified, she couldn't move and now someone was touching her places she didn't want to be touched. She really wished she knew where she was. Her vision was blurry and she could kinda make out a face. Cas didn't want to believe it, it was the guy from the bar. She realized now she had done everything Sam and Diana told her to do. Talk to creepy guys, check. Accept drinks from strangers, check. And her last mistake, stay out later than eleven. 'Maybe I deserve this,' Cas thought. 

Soon enough it was over. Cas was trembling and sweating, she'd never trust anyone again. He left her on the side of the road half undressed in torn clothing. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, she had no idea where she was. However, she remembered the cell phone Diana had given her. With trembling fingers she called Diana. The call went through and Cas immediately broke down crying.

"Woah-woah, Cas what's wrong?" Diana answered.

"I'll explain l-lat-er. J-just pick me up. Please?" Cas begged.

"Okay. I'll be right there." 

When Diana saw Cas half undressed and dirty weeping on the side of the road she knew exactly what had happened. 'I shouldn't have left her alone.' Diana thought. Diana helped Cas limp into the impala and started driving to the hospital in silence. Cas had been violated and Diana felt responsible. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and Diana helped Cas out of the Impala. The pair was quite a sight, a rather butch woman in a braid and a flannel shirt helping a second woman whose hair was a mess and walked with a limp. Cas held her side and winced with every step she took. It took a while but they finally reached the hospital.

"My friend here ran into some trouble tonight." Diana explained.

"Okay, just go sit over there and the doctor will see you soon" The young blond nurse replied. Diana nodded and with a grunt helped Cas into a chair. They waited a few moments and a doctor took care of Cas. 

"So everything should be all right just be careful." the Doctor advised Cas. Cas nodded and mumbled under her breath.

"C'mon let's get you home." said Diana.

They drove back to the motel with AC DC playing quietly in the background. Once they got back Diana was careful not to wake Sam as he put Cas to bed. Diana was woken up by the sounds of Cas' screams. She was having a night mare. Sam used to have awful night mares and Diana knew what to do. She slid into bed with Cas and wrapped herself around Cas' shivering body. Diana spent the rest of the night whispering to Cas that it would be alright and running her fingers through Cas' messy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more but Idk...


End file.
